SCHATTEN
by Jec.Ocha
Summary: "Sungmin, kau tahu rasanya tidak ada kau disampingku seperti ketika pisau ini menggores kulitku."/Adik Sungmin datang tiba-tiba ke apartemen Sungmin dan memberi tahu Donghae tentang "Kyuhyun" yang sering dilihat Sungmin/"Yang benar saja, dia mencekikku. Kalau saja kau tidak datang mungkin aku sudah mati."/ CHAP 4 IS UP!
1. Shadow

"_**Loving someone is not easy, forgetting someone is very easy to do, if the shadow will disappear in a moment." – **_

_**This story is Original by  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sungmin! Awas!"<em>

_Ckiitt…_

_Brakk.._

_Dukk._

"_Oh tidak! Kyu!" Sungmin menghampiri seorang pria yang jatuh tergeletak di jalan,_

"_Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah, Kyu!" Sungmin panik, bingung harus bagaimana. _

"_Aku tidak apa-apa" Pria itu tersenyum cukup lama, Sungmin hanya memandang dalam manik matanya. Sampai akhirnya senyum pria itu memudar, begitu juga dengan tertutupnya mata yang dipandang Sungmin._

"…_.."_

"_Tidak"_

"_Kyu!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

Di sekolah terdapat sebuah ruangan favoritku yaitu ruang seni. Setiap aku akan melukis, pasti akan terdengar alunan musik yang merdu. Yang aku tak pernah tahu asalnya darimana. Dengan alunan itu imajinasiku selalu muncul. Aku seperti tersihir dengan kemerduannya.

Kalau tentang diriku, aku bisa dibilang seorang anak yang mudah bergaul, setiap saat aku selalu dikelilingi teman-temanku. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk tenang, apalagi hobiku adalah melukis, dan aku sangatlah butuh ketenangan, karena itu setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung kabur ke ruang seni di gedung lama.

Karena ruang seni di gedung lama yang selalu tak terpakai dan aku yakin, diruangan itu aku bisa melukis dengan tenang.

* * *

><p>Di ruang seni<p>

Aku terus berpikir, kira-kira apa yang aku lukis saat ini.

"Apa aku menggambar piano saja ya?" gumamku.

"Karena aku pikir alunan itu akan terdengar lagi" aku tersenyum karena teringat akan sesuatu dan teringat akan dia.

Saat aku akan mulai melukis, langsung terdengar suara dentingan tuts piano. Dan tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku,

"Aku datang, Ming."

Aku mengenali suara itu, dengan senang hati, aku menengok ke belakang. Ku lihat sosok pria tampan, mengenakan tuxedo berjalan kea rah ku dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kyu! Akhirnya kau datang." Aku tersenyum, lalu dia berdiri disampingku.

"Kau akan melukis apa, sayang?"

"Sesuatu yang amat kau sukai. Coba kau tebak, Kyu."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu bibirnya tertarik ke sebelah kanan, "Pianokah?"

Aku terkekeh, "Iya, tepat sekali."

"Kalau sudah selesai, taruh saja disitu, Ming!" Kyu menunjuk ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela.

"Baiklah. Lalu, sekarang kau ingin apa?" Tanya ku tanpa melihat ke arahnya, melainkan memandang kearah cat-cat air yang akan ku pakai. Sejujurnya aku ingin dia menjawab kalau dia ingin menungguku.

Lama, tak ada jawaban. "Kyu?"

"….."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke samping. Tetapi, tidak ada siapapun. Aku menghembuskan nafasku kesal. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk melukis lagi dan terus mendengar alunan merdu yang mulai terdengar kembali.

Dengan konsentrasi dan ketenangan yang ku dapat, akhirnya ku selesaikan juga lukisan piano ini. Lalu, aku taruh diatas meja yang Kyuhyun perintahkan padaku tadi.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang seni, aku tersenyum kea rah meja tersebut. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan ruang seni.

Ku putuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen.

Aku pulang ke apartemen dengan berjalan kaki.

Selama perjalan pulang, aku terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti bingung, Siapa itu Kyuhyun? Baiklah, aku akan beritahu. Dia adalah pacarku. Kami berpacaran sejak aku kami kelas 1 SMP, sementara sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Rencananya setelah lulus, aku akan bertunangan dengannya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan keluargaku yang menentang hubungan kami, apa peduli ku terhadap mereka? Yang penting aku punya cinta yang besar untuk Kyu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Karena keluarga ku yang selalu menentang itulah, makanya aku kabur dan tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, aku tinggal disana dan juga pindah sekolah ke daerah sini. Aku tak peduli dibilang pembangkang, yang terpenting aku bisa terus bersamanya.

Tapi sayangnya….

Ah tidak, sudah lupakan lupakan! Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kesal…

"Sungmin!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, merasa terpanggil. Sampai mataku tertuju pada seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitam.

"Hae? Kenapa?"

"Kebetulan bertemu, aku juga akan pulang. Bersama ya?" tawar Hae.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, lalu kami jalan bersama ke apartemen.

Omong-omong dia ini orang yang tinggal disebelah apartemenku. Yah orangnya lumayan baik, walau terkadang mengesalkan.

Kita berjalan dalam diam, tapi lama-lama aku bosan juga.

"Hae."

"Ya?"

"Kau habis darimana?" Tanyaku, walau sebenernya mungkin apa yang aku pikirkan tentang jawabannya pasti benar.

"Kerja part-time." Jawabnya.

Tepat sesuai dugaanku.

"Sungmin." Gantian dia yang memanggilku, aku menoleh ke arahnya, sambil bergumam, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Min."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau masih suka melihat pacarmu?"

Aku diam, berhenti berjalan. Tanpa menoleh kearahnya..

"Apa maksudmu, Hae?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin yang sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal itu.

"A-ah tidak. Maaf maafkan aku, Min. Sepertinya aku salah bicara."

Aku menarik nafasku dalam, lalu kembali berjalan. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami kembali dalam suasana diam. Dalam hati aku mengeluh, kenapa rasanya lama sekali sampai diapartemen ya?!

"Min."

Oh Tuhan, ada apa lagi sih?

"Ya? Kenapa, Hae?"

"Malam ini, kau berencana untuk melakukan apa?"

"Aku belum tau." _apa-apaan si orang ini? Menanyakan hal yang belum akan aku lakukan._

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kita membeli keperluan sehari-hari?" tawarnya. Aku meliriknya lalu kembali melirik ke arah lain.

"Nanti aku kirim e-mail kalau aku bisa."

"Baiklah."

"Hm, iya."

Akhirnya, setelah pembicaraan singkat itu selesai. Perjalanan ku dari sekolah sampai apartemen juga usai.

Sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu apartemenku, sebelum masuk aku melambai ke arah Donghae. Dan ku lihat dia tersenyum. Lalu, aku masuk ke dalam.

Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa biasa saja. Aku rindu, waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan.

Ku rebahkan diriku di sofa,

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>when <em>_we __begin to __feel __calm__, __a lot of things __that __would be unthinkable" – _**

Rasanya begitu tenang, bahkan kupikir aku akan tertidur. Tapi, aku salah. Terbersit satu wajah yang sangat aku kenal dalam benakku, wajah itu tersenyum bahagia dengan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya, juga menunjukkan giginya yang patah, dan bibirnya yang bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang aku sukai…

_Deg._

"Hah hah hah.." aku terbangun dari tubuh yang sedang rebahan menganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan sih?" aku menjitak kepalaku sendiri karena kesal. Bagian di dadaku terasa sakit, menyesakkan.

"Ming?"

_Deg…_.suara itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ada orang tampan duduk disampingku ternyata, "Kyu?"

"Kau kenapa lagi, sayang?" tanya Kyu, aku lihat raut wajahnya tersirat rasa khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi buruk tadi."

Dia balas tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Kyu. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau-kalau aku ketiduran."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ke kamar saja, Ming." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, rasanya seperti ada yang hilang.

"Tapi, aku ingin disini dulu bersamamu, Kyu." Aku menatap manik matanya yang terlihat kosong itu,

"Aku bilang ke kamar, Ming!" dia mengalihkan wajahnya, aku kecewa. Lagi-lagi dia memerintahku.

"Baiklah." Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarku. Ah maksudnya kamar aku dan Kyuhyun.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatiku,

Bosan, aku merasa bosan. Aku ingin keluar dari semua ini, tapi aku bingung. Aku harus keluar dari apa? Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan hidupku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ajakan Hae tadi siang. Langsung saja aku berjalan keluar tanpa mengirim e-mail ke Hae.

Sebelum keluar dari apartemen, aku melihat keadaan di sekitarku, diruang tamu, di dapur, di apartemen ini. Tak ada Kyuhyun.

Kemana lagi dia?

Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang aku mengajak Hae untuk belanja. Mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik…

_Saat aku menutup pintu, aku melihatnya. Tersenyum…menyeramkan. Aku berusaha tidak peduli, dan menutup pintu…_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers. Makasi banyak untuk readers yang dengan senang hati membaca cerita ini, begitu juga dengan readers yang tidak dengan senang hati membaca cerita ini.<strong>

**Saking lamanya hiatus. Jadinya, author kakuuu banget buat bikin cerita. Btw, ada yang tau akun **_**privateeyewriter**_** gak? Itu aku. Haha, karena kelupaan password jadinya aku biarkan diriku untuk hiatus menulis. Sekarang aku ingin memulai hidup baru(?) disini. **

**Kembali ke cerita ini. Pada dasarnya, aku ingin cerita ini penuh dengan kisah romantisnya KyuMin. Tapi kayaknya belom dapet kisah romannya deh-_-**

**Yasudah, jangan lupa tungguin next chapternya yaa.**

**Readers yang baik, cantik, tampan. Jangan lupa review!**

**Arigatou!**

_**Regards,  
><strong>_


	2. Refrain

"_**Loving someone is not easy, forgetting someone is very easy to do, if the shadow will disappear in a moment." – **__**Jec Ocha/**__**och**__**.ozz**_

_**Original by ME a.k.a Jec Ocha  
><strong>_

_**(baru ganti pen name)**_

* * *

><p><em>Saat aku menutup pintu, aku melihatnya. Tersenyum…menyeramkan. Aku berusaha tidak peduli, dan menutup pintu…<em>

**SCHATTEN **

Aku berjalan ke arah apartemen Donghae, apartemennya disebelah apartemenku, tapi entah rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menjejakkan kaki ke situ. Jantungku berdebar-debar, takut.

"Ming!"

_Deg.._

Lagi suara itu lagi, ya Tuhan. Aku harus apa?! Oke, ku putuskan untuk tak mempedulikannya. Tapi, suara itu…

"Kau ingin mengacuhkan aku, sayang? Baiklah, kau lihat nanti apa yang akan menjadi akibatnya, Ming!"

Tidak, aku lelah. Aku ingin menghirup nafas legaku dengan berbelanja. No Sungmin! Jangan kau dengarkan, berjalanlah!

Aku mengukuhkan apa yang aku putuskan, dengan enggan menengok kebelakang, aku berjalan ke sebelah apartemenku.

Saat sudah didepan pintu apartemen itu, aku menekan bellnya. Tak lama, pintu terbuka.

"Ming? Kenapa tidak kirim e-mail dulu?" Tanya Hae.

Sudah kuduga, hal itulah yang akan ditanya olehnya.

"Aku malas membuka _handphone_-ku." Dengan alasan yang seadanya aku menjawab.

"Masuklah kalau begitu." Ajaknya,

Aku masuk, lalu dia menutup pintunya. Dengan santai, aku duduk di sofanya. Merasa lega, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari apartemenku dan menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hae?"

"Ya?" Hae mengikutiku, dia duduk disampingku.

"Ajakanmu yang tadi, masih berlaku kan?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Ku rasa tidak, karena ini sudah malam." Dia tersenyum, aku menatapnya. Sebal.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Aku sengaja kesini, agar bisa bernapas lega, berbelanja, dan tak mempedulikan hal lain."

Ku lihat Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mungkin, mungkin ya sedikit bingung dengan aku yang tiba-tiba datang.

Tapi, detik kemudian,

"Baiklah, manusia imut. Ayo!"

Dia beranjak dari sofa, lalu mengambil jaketnya yang berawarna hitam. Saat dia tepat didepanku, aku hanya diam menatapnya. Lalu, dia menarik tanganku, dengan sedikit malas aku berdiri dan mengikutinya.

OoOoOoO

**Author POV/At Mall**

"Hae, aku ingin makanan manis nih." Ucap Sungmin.

Lalu, Hae mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan manis.

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan, Min?" Tanya Hae, lalu Min menggeleng.

Sesudah berbelanja beberapa keperluan, mereka berjalan ke arah toko baju. Dan Sungmin melihat baju yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, akhirnya mereka masuk ke toko baju itu, Sungmin langsung membawa baju tersebut untuk di coba.

Saat Sungmin mencoba baju itu di _fitting room_, dia dikagetkan oleh satu suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ming!"

_Deg…_

Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping, depan, belakang tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Sampai dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya, dan dengan hati-hati dia menengok ke arah atas, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, pandangannya mulai berpindah ke arah atas, dan ternyata…tidak ada siapapun disitu.

Dengan cepat dia mengubah pandangannya ke arah depan.

_Deg.._

"Hahh!"

Jantungnya berdentum keras, dengan kaki yang lemas, karena saat dia menoleh ke arah kaca. Dia melihatnya, pria tampan bertuxedo dengan darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya dan pria itu ada di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menutup matanya erat, takut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Detik kemudian,

"Hey pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Setengah berbisik, suara itu tetap terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Tolong siapapun kau. Tolonglah pergi!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada lemah.

Sungmin tetap berusaha untuk berkata-kata walau dia sangat takut, dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup erat.

Agak lama, setelah itu tak terdengar suara itu lagi. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dia menatap kaca, juga mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Fiuh, untung saja sudah hilang."

Lega, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Saat dia membalikkan badan…

"HHYAAAAAHHHHH!"

_Bruk.._

OoOoOoO

**Sungmin's POV**

"Ming"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menatap ke sekelilingku dan mendapati satu sosok pria tampan yang aku cintai ada dihadapanku.

"Kyu?"

"Ya, sayang. Ini aku, kau ingin berada disini bersamaku?" ucap Kyu, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang aku sangat sukai dari pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya sampai saat ini dan selamanya.

"Aku ingin, Kyu." Aku balas tersenyum

"Sungmin!"

_Deg…_

Siapa itu? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat tetanggaku, Hae.

"Kesinilah! Untuk apa kau disana?" Hae melambaikan tangannya, seperti mengajak.

"Ming! Ayo, sayang!"

Tanganku ditarik oleh Kyu. Aku menahan diriku, dan menatap matanya. Tatapan itu kosong dan dingin. Aku ingin ikut dia, tapi entah mengapa dalam sekejap saat aku menatap ke dalam matanya aku menjadi, takut.

"SUNGMIN!"

_Tap.._

Mataku terbuka dan aku terbangun dengan posisi duduk, aku mengedarkan arah pandanganku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Ini tidak sama dengan tempat tadi.

"Ini dimana?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi dan mulai mengenali kalau tempat ini adalah kamarku sendiri.

_Tok..tok..tok…_

"Siapa?" tanyaku

"Ini aku" oh..Donghae

"Masuklah!"

_Cklek…_

Pintu terbuka, dan aku melihat Donghae membawa nampan, dia berjalan ke arahku, lalu dia menaruh nampan itu diatas pahaku.

"Makanlah."

Aku memakan makanan itu dengan lesu.

1 suap..

2 suap..

"Hoek.."

Aku merasa mual dan langsung berlari ke toilet. Dan beranjak ke wastafel, memuntahkan semuanya.

Dengan lesu aku berjalan ke tempat tidur dan mendapat tatapan heran dari Hae.

"Kau kenapa, Min?"

"Aku malas makan. Dan kurasa, aku ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tadinya, ku pikir kau mau ditemani, soalnya baru saja aku menelepon Hyukkie untuk menemanimu."

Aku meliriknya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Aku titip salam saja untuk Hyuk. Lebih baik kalian berdua pergilah berkencan."

"Hehe, benar juga. Siapa tahu jika aku pergi berkencan, hubungan kami bisa lebih dekat lagi."

Aku diam, malas menanggapi lagi. Dan sepertinya dia menyadari hal itu, lalu dia langsung keluar.

OoOoOoO

"_**sometimes what you're most afraid of doing is the very thing that will set you free" **__**―**__**unknown**_

**Author POV**

Terlihat Sungmin dengan sedikit lemas menyederkan punggungnya ke tiang kasur, dan tatapannya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Lama terdiam dalam posisi itu, tiba-tiba telepon yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, bordering.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya, tangannya berusaha meraih telepon wireless tersebut. Dan dia mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

"Halo" sapa Sungmin

"…."

"Halo?" Sekali lagi Sungmin menyapa orang diseberang sana yang tak diketahui siapa.

"…."

Sungmin ikut diam, dan agak lama. Terdengar suara,

"Be-benarkah ini Lee Sungmin-oppa?"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia merasa mengenali suara ini tapi dia lupa.

"Iya benar. Ini siapa?"

"Sungmin! Ini aku, SunKyu!"

_Glek.._

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, dia kaget.

"S-SunKyu? Lee SunKyu?" Sungmin mencoba menyakinkan orang diseberang sana yang sedang meneleponnya. Sekedar meyakinkan kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Iya oppa! Kau lupa dengan suaraku, eoh?!"

"Hehe, maafkan aku."

_Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa dia harus meneleponku sih? Dan darimana dia tahu nomor telepon yang baru? Batin Sungmin._

"Oppa! Kau pasti bingung, kenapa aku menelepon dan darimana aku mendapatkan nomor teleponmu yang baru kan?"

_Tentu saja. Batin Sungmin lagi tanpa menjawab_.

"Begini, pertama aku mendapatkan nomormu dari tetanggamu yang tampan itu. Hehe, Lee Donghae? Seingatku sih itu namanya."

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Begini, oppa. Eomma dan Appa memintamu untuk pulang."

"Lalu?" kali ini Sungmin menanggapi.

"Mereka…hum, begini..oppa. Kau tidak mau lihat, hum..shh. Aduh, aku bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya."

Sungmin memutar matanya kesal.

"Ada apa sih? Ck.." Sungmin mendecak sebal kalau adiknya mulai bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Hum, begini saja deh. Oppa, kau tidak mau lihat. K-kyuhyun oppa?"

_Deg.._

Sungmin terlihat membisu saat mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Oppa, ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali."

Sungmin diam, dan terus berdiam diri.

"Oppa!? OPPA!"

"Hah? Iya?" Sungmin kembali tersadar,

"Bagaimana? Oppa kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Tanya SunKyu dan sepertinya gadis ini tahu kalau oppanya masih merasa berat untuk kembali.

"Appa dan eomma setuju dengan keberadaanku yang mencintai Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas jenis kelamin kami sama." Sungmin langsung _to the point_

"Hah! Iya aku tidak tahu kalau masalah itu. Appa dan eomma menyuruhku untuk berkata seperti tadi untuk mengancammu, oppa. EH! Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Ya Tuhan, aku keceplosan." Kata SunKyu dan dia kepanikan sendiri sepertinya.

_Sudah kuduga, cih. Batin Sungmin._

"Sudahlah, kalian semua yang maunya aku tidak ada kehidupan kalian. Aku sudah memilih begini, kenapa harus diganggu sih? Aku bisa membiayai semuanya sendiri, maksudku dengan Kyuhyun. Haha." Sungmin tersenyum dengan perkataannya, dia bangga sudah bisa berbicara dengan kata-kata yang keras.

"Kyuhyun-oppa? Ya Tuhan sadarlah, Sungmin-oppa?! Kembali kesini, aku mohon." Adiknya masih memaksa, tentu saja. Itu pantas-pantas saja dilakukan oleh seorang adik untuk kebaikan sang kakak.

Sungmin sepertinya terlihat sangat kesal, lalu dia mematikan teleponnya dan menaruh kembali.

Dia meringuk, memeluk lututnya erat sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ming."

Sungmin menyadari kehadiran seseorang, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyu?"

"Hm, tadi dari adikmu ya?" Tanya Kyu, dia duduk di kasur, tepat disebelah Sungmin.

"Iya, kau tahu? Semua orang dirumah menyuruhku pulang, gila kan? Cih, setelah mereka menentang hubungan kita, aku sudah memilih hidup seperti ini. Lalu, seenaknya menyuruh kembali. Kau tahu kan, itu adalah hal yang paling tidak aku ingin lakukan dihidupku." Sungmin mendengus sebal,

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkahnya, langsung merengkuh pria imut ini ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau adalah milikku Ming. Tapi, aku pikir kau tidak boleh menjadi anak nakal terus." Kyuhyun mulai mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu ke kedua pipinya dan terakhir di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melepas ciuman itu,

"Maksudmu apa, Kyu? Anak nakal? Selama ini aku selalu menjadi seorang yang baik dan menuruti semua yang kau mau." Sepertinya Sungmin tak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyu.

"Hehe, kau tersinggung ya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil menarik sebelah bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Yang benar saja lagian." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan langsung dicium oleh Kyu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, Ming. Ku pikir, memang sepertinya lebih baik kau kembali."

_Deg…_

Sungmin merasa seperti ditembak tepat dikepalanya, mati rasa dan membeku.

Dia diam.

"Hey, Ming. Kau kenapa?"

"Sungmin!"

_Cklek…_

_PLAK._

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka, dan saat bersamaan juga Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun.

"KAU BODOH KARENA SUDAH MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, KYU!"

Sungmin beranjak pergi, lalu didepan pintu kamarnya ada Hyuk dan Donghae.

"Sungmin? Kau kenapa?!"

Mereka bingung karena melihat Sungmin yang marah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Sungmin menatap mereka agak lama, lalu memeluk Hyuk, Hyuk merengkuh pundak Sungmin lalu mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sementara Donghae menatap ke seluruh kamar Sungmin, dia bingung.

"Sungmin tadi menampar siapa ya? Menampar angin? Haha. Ckck. Sudahlah. Mungkin mahluk itu lagi." Donghae mengangkat bahunya berusaha tak peduli, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu.

"Min, bisa kau ceritakan kau kenapa marah-marah sambil menangis begini?"

"Aku kesal, Hyuk." Jawab Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kesal karena apa dan karena siapa?" Tanya Donghae, lalu dia duduk dihadapan kedua orang ini, Sungmin dan Hyuk.

"Kyu, dia memintaku untuk kembali." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyuhyun? Bukankah..dia"

Belum selesai Hyuk berbicara sudah disela oleh Donghae.

"Ah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja diluar?"

"Baiklah." Sungmin mengiyakan,

"Hm, Min. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Hyukkie, boleh kan? Sambil mengambilkan segelas air untukmu." Tanya Hae.

"Tentu."

Hae menarik tangan Hyuk, lalu mereka ke dapur.

"Kau ini! Hah!" Belum Hae angkat bicara Hyuk langsung memukul lengannya,

"Aduh, maaf Hyukkie. Sepertinya kau jangan bahas apa-apa dulu tentang Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa? Aku sebal, setiap dia menangis alasannya pasti nama yang sama."

"Iya aku mengerti, intinya kau harus menahan rasa penasaranmu itu oke?" Hae berusaha meyakinkan Hyuk.

"Hah, baiklah. Sana kau kembali saja temani dia, biar aku yang bawakan minuman." Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat Hyuk lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah tenang? Hyuk yang bawakan minumnya, Min." kata Hae.

"Ya, lumayan." Sungmin tersenyum.

Tak lama, Hyuk membawakannya minuman dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hae.

"Hm, tiba-tiba aku merasa malas. Kalian berdua, makan saja diluar. Hyuk, sebenarnya Hae berniat mengajakmu kencan tuh." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hae, dan disambut pelototan olehnya.

"Yang benar?" Hyuk menatap Donghae, dan justru tatapan itu membuat Hae salah tingkah.

"Ah..hm..i-itu. Aku hehe, ssh. Sungmin lebih baik tadi aku tidak mengajakmu pergi ya." Donghae tersenyum sejenak ke arah Hyuk lalu sekejap memelototi Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Hae." Hyuk bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Hae.

"Hah, kau setuju Hyuk?" Hae langsung bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hyuk.

"Ya tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hyuk pergi dulu ya, Ming." Donghae tersenyum lebar kepada Sungmin.

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah kalian."

"Tentu sajaa."

_Blam_..

Pintu tertutup.

OoOoOoO

"_**Tears are words that need to be written" ―**__**Paulo Coelho**_

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku menatap lurus kedepanku.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku sendiri pun bingung. Kenapa semua menanyakan Kyuhyun, kenapa semua menginginkan aku kembali. Bahkan orang yang aku cintai pun menyuruhku kembali.

Aku sudah memilih begini, aku tidak masalah dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Toh aku masih bisa bekerja sambilan untuk menyari uang jika aku mau dan Kyuhyun mengizinkan.

Yang bodoh sebenarnya siapa? Apa yang sedang ada di hidupku?

Aku menangisi hidupku untuk kesekian kalinya, sampai rasanya aku lelah. Dan benar-benar lelah.

"HAHHHH!"

_PRANG,.._

"Ming! Kenapa kau menjatuhkan gelas itu?" suara Kyu?

"Biarkan saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" aku Sungmin yang penurut, sudah mulai menjadi pembangkang.

"Kau!"

Plak.

Kyu? Dia menamparku? Tidak mungkin. Kenapa itu? Aku melihat diriku di tampar oleh orang yang aku cintai, sampai aku jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kyu, kenapa kau selalu begini?" itu aku?

"Ini pilihan hidupmu kan, Ming?" Kyuhyun? Dia tertawa dan wajahnya terlihat kejam.

Plak.

Ya Tuhan, aku ditampar lagi olehnya.

Aku melihat itu, Kyuhyun mengambil serpihan gelas kaca lalu hendak melemparnya ke arahku. Sampai,

"TIDAK!"

_Tap.._

Aku mengerjapkan mataku,

"hah! Hah! Apa-apaan ini? Aku bermimpi?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ya ampun. Aku tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Tunggu, tapi. Kenapa rasanya begitu…nyata?

"_Ming!"_

_Deg…_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers,reviewers~<strong>

**Akhirnya aku terbebas dari seluruh soal-soal ujian, dan bisa melanjutkan cerita ini kembali. Sebenernya, chap 2 Schatten itu udah aku bikin sedikit sedikit di kertas pas lagi selesai belajar. Tapi, Saking stressnya gara-gara ujian, aku kelupaan naro itu kertas dimana dan ternyata numpuk bareng kisi-kisi ujian. -_- Jadinya baru update sekarang. Hoho.**

**Mohon maaf readers, kalau banyak kesalahan*bow*. Maaf kalau typo, ada kata-kata yang kurang 'srek'. Mohon diampuni, hehe. Yak,**

**Don't be a silent readers ya, hehe. Jangan lupa, review ne:) **

**Arigatou, gamsa, thank you, TERIMAKASI~  
><strong>

**Jec Ocha**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekarang waktunya untuk bales review yang non acc~<strong>

**OoOoOoO**

**To : Oppa**

"Oppa, maunya gimana? Haha, niatnya sih gitu tapi you will see~hehe. Sepertinya udah. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus oppa"

**To : Readers**

"Hoho, makasih yaa. Terus baca juga yaa, Thanks sudah review:) baca terus readerss"

**To : sissy**

"Yaampun, jadi Kyu udah meninggal? Kok ada rohnya? #authordigebukin#. Oke ini sudah lanjut. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa"

**To : ****Miiinie**

"Gatau ni, author galau*eh. You will see~hehe. INI AUTHOR UDAH UPDATE, DIBACA YAA. Hoho. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa hehe"

**To : Human**

"Bentar kamu kepo sama chap ini? Aku kepo sama namamu loh-_- author udah tau kamu human'-'/. Hehe thanks ya human udah review:)"

**To : 5351**

"Wadaww, makasii yaa. Ini sudah lanjutinn, baca yaa hehe. Next chap ya, makasi sarannya. Coba kamu miscall Kyu dia masih hidupkah?*author dicekek*. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa"

**To : Kyumin Joyer**

"Masih rahasia:P. Hoho, biar author dan suami tercinta author yang tau*mepet-mepet ke Siwon*. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus yaa"

**To : Mingstares**

"Amiin, kamu juga keren(?) hehe. Thanks sudah review:) baca terus okee"


	3. Awal Permulaan

"_**Loving someone is not easy, forgetting someone is very easy to do, if the shadow will disappear in a moment." – **__**Jec Ocha**_

**Original by Jec Ocha  
><strong>

**.**

"_Ming"_

_Deg.._

**SCHATTEN**

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf. Jadi, tolong dengarkan aku." Ucap Kyu

Aku menghadap ke samping dan aku langsung bertatapan dengannya.

"Baiklah." Balasku

Aku membenarkan posisiku untuk siap mendengarkannya.

"Begini sayang. Ku pikir kalau aku sudah keterlaluan dengan menamparmu. Kau tahukan, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" Kyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Kyu." Ku rasa hatiku mulai luluh melihat senyumnya. Dan aku tersenyum dengan aura bahagia yang mulai terpancar dari diriku.

Dia masih tersenyum dan merangkum wajahku dengan telapak tangannya. Bagiku, detik-detik seperti ini terasa indah.

Kami saling bertatapan, tatapan saling mencintai dengan dalam. Kyu mulai memajukan wajahnya ke wajaku, aku mulai menutup mata. Hatiku berdesir, terlebih lagi saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengecap bibirku pelan.

Cukup lama, kami tenggelam dalam sensasi yang penuh cinta dan kemesraan. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya di bibirku. Setelah itu dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku begitu bahagia, langsung saja aku memeluknya erat. Dan dia juga membalas pelukanku. Setelah itu, aku melepas pelukannya.

"Ming, besok kau sekolah kan?" Tanya Kyu.

"Iya. Kenapa?" jawabku.

"Kurasa kau harus membuat lukisan yang berbeda untukku." Dia terkekeh.

"Kau ingin aku melukis apa, sayang?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dimintanya.

"Hmm, keadaan di jalan raya. Maksudku, seperti ada mobil melintas, pohon di kiri atau kanan jalan. Orang-orang yang berjalan kaki di trotoar. Kau mengerti, Ming?"

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, membentuk kerutan di dahiku. Permintaan aneh, menurutku.

"Kenapa kau meminta itu, Kyu?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, sayang." Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, hampir membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ya sudah kalau itu permintaanmu. Akan aku buat." Aku tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigiku. Dia mencubit pipiku, lalu mencium keningku.

"Tidurlah, biar kau bisa bangun pagi besok." Dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku ke kamar.

Lalu, dia merebahkan tubuhku dikasur, dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Kyu, kau juga tidur kan?"

Aku takut kalau dia akan pergi.

"Iya, sayang." Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Lalu, ikut tidur disebelahku.

.

"_**There are many ways to be free. One of them is to transcend reality by imagination, as I try to do"**__** ―**__**Anais Nin**_

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai di koridor sekolah menuju kelasku. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak berminat masuk sekolah, ditambah lagi tadi pagi aku kesal karena saat aku bangun. Di apartemen tidak ada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya, dia pergi.

"Min, selamat pagi."

Aku memandang seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada disebelahku, gadis ini memberikan aku senyuman yang cukup manis.

"Selamat pagi juga, Minah." Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kelihatan lesu. Apa kau sakit, Min?" dia menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahiku, aku menepis pelan tangannya.

"Tidak." Dengan singkat aku menjawabnya.

Lalu, aku berjalan cepat ke kelas. Sambil membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari teman yang lainnya.

Saat di kelas, dan aku baru saja duduk.

"Sungmin!"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan kesal, baru saja ingin tenang.

Kris, orang yang meneriaki ku tadi. Langsung duduk di kursi yang ada didepanku, lalu dia membalikkan kursi tersebut menjadi berhadapan denganku.

"Kau sudah dengar berita tentang guru seni musik yang baru belum, Min?"

"Belum." Sesungguhnya aku tidak tertarik dengan tema ini.

"Hey kalian berdua!"

_Bugh.._

Niatanku untuk tenang hilang, ketika ku lihat si jangkung dengan senyumannya yang lebar itu datang menghampiriku.

"Hai yeol." Sapa Kris. Aku? Diam saja.

"Kalian sudah tahu belum tentang guru seni musik yang baru?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Baru saja kau membicarakan hal itu, Yeol." Balas Kris, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Kris. Guru barunya adalah seorang wanita. Aku harap dia memiliki tubuh yang indah jadi membuatku semangat untuk belajar." Seru Chanyeol, Kris tertawa.

"Bodoh, yang ada di pikiranmu hanya lingkar pinggang, cup dada, dan kecantikan." Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum karena kebiasaan temanku ini.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula aku tidak mau mati kebosanan di kelas." Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu bisa menangkis perkataan orang.

_Bel berbunyi_

.

.

Terlihat Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arah belakang gedung sekolah lama, tepatnya ke ruang seni digedung itu. Saat dia hendak memasuki ruangan itu, dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara seperti langkah kaki.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi tak menemukan siapapun.

"Toh, ini gedung lama kan, lagipula siapa yang mau membolos ke gedung lama kalau bukan aku?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli akan suara langkah kaki itu. Lalu, dia membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa tenang." Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia tersenyum.

Sesaat sebelum melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan di ruang seni, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sesuatu,

"Kau mencari ini?"

_Deg.._

Refleks Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan mencari darimana suara itu berasal.

"Kau?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Takut ketahuan membolos? Perkenalkan aku, Cho Ahra." Seorang wanita berambut sebahu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, sambil memegang sebuah kuas.

"Itu.." Sungmin menunjukk ke arah kuas yang dipegang oleh wanita itu.

"Milikmu?" Ahra mengerutkan dahinya,

"Ya, dari mana kau bisa mengambilnya?" terusik. Itu perasaan yang pertama muncul pada diri Sungmin saat melihat kuas yang biasanya dia letakkan dimeja tempat ia menaruh lukisan, tiba-tiba hilang dan datang wanita ini dengan kuas itu.

"Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, saat aku berkeliling sekolah ini. Entah kenapa, aku penasaran dengan ruang seni digedung lama. Dengar-dengar di gedung lama, ruang seni musik dan rupa digabung. Lalu, aku melihatmu sendirian disini." Wanita itu memandangi kuas yang ada ditangannya.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan ku juga dengan kuas ku?" tukas Sungmin.

"Kau galak sih. Padahal wajah mu itu imut loh." Ahra mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Hm, bisakah kau kembalikan kuas itu padaku?" Sungmin menyerah, daripada kuas pemberian Kyuhyun itu diambil orang. Lebih baik dia mengalah.

"Besok akan ku kembalikan." Sungmin melotot kaget dengan jawaban wanita itu.

"Kau gila? Aku akan melukis sekarang!" Ahra justru tertawa.

"Haha, yang benar saja. Kau berani mengejek gurumu sendiri gila?"

"Jangan-jangan kau si guru baru itu ya?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu, apa kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" Ahra mengendikkan bahunya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak pernah."

"Hm, kau ingin melukis apa hari ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya, kesal itulah yang sedang dirasakannya. Bagaimana kalau alunan piano itu tidak terdengar karena ada dia? Itu juga yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku perlu tahu. Karena kuasmu ada ditanganku sekarang." Senyuman itu. Entah kenapa mengingatkan Sungmin pada seseorang.

"Aku ingin melukis lingkungan yang ada di jalan raya. Dan satu hal, bisakah kau keluar saat kau melukis?" Sungmin memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Asal kau membuat lukisan untukku."

"Kau ingin aku melukis apa?" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

"Seseorang sedang bermain biola dengan latar belakang gunung." Ahra menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih.

Sungmin mendecak sebal, "Aku hanya punya 1 kanvas untuk hari ini."

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu ya? Ayok sini." Ahra menarik tangan Sungmin, dan menuntunnya ke balik lemari besar yang ada diruangan itu. Di balik lemari itu, terdapat sebuah pintu.

Sebelum Ahra membuka pintu itu, dia menatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

Kemudian, Ahra membuka pintu tersebut. Ternyata, disitu ada sebuah ruangan. Dan ruangan itu, terdapat banyak kanvas juga penyangganya. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa alat musik yang sepertinya sudah usang.

"Kau butuh 1 lagi kan? Silahkan ambil disini." Ahra melepas tangan Sungmin, dan merentangkan tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada Sungmin untuk mengambil salah satu dari kanvas tersebut.

Sungmin kaget dengan pemandangan diruangan ini. Sudah berapa kali dia keruang seni disini, tapi baru kali ini dia tahu ada ruangan lain disini. Dia tersenyum senang, lalu mengambil satu kanvas berukuran cukup besar. Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tertutup ini.

"Hm, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada ruangan didalam ruangan." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang tidak mengucapkan terima kasih setelah dibantu." Ahra tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ms. Ahra yang paling cantik. Nah, maukah kau memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu?" Sungmin langsung menggeleng.

"Baiklah. , terima kasih." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar. Dan ini, kuasmu. Semangat lah melukisnya! Bye." Ahra member kuas itu pada Sungmin lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Akhirnya, lukisan si guru bawel itu selesai." Sungmin menyeka keringat yang mengalir didahinya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 2 jam lalu. Sekarang, keadaan diluar sekolah sudah sangat gelap.

_Prok..prok_

"Hah! Siapa itu?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau penunggu diruangan ini. Aku akan segera pulang." Takut, walaupun sudah terbiasa menghadapi yang begini. Tetap saja, perasaan takut itu masih sering muncul.

Sungmin membereskan peralatannya melukis, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Tapi, dia belum menyadari hal itu. Dengan cekatan, Sungmin menutup lukisan itu dengan kain. Lalu, keluar dari ruang seni.

Gelap, satu kata itu yang mendeskripsikan keadaan diluar. Sebenarnya dia takut melewati koridor sekolah yang gelap. Penerangan hanya ada di halaman sekolah. Sungmin berlari dengan cepat.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Kau sekarang mulai pilih kasih ya, Ming." Sungmin refleks terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

"K-kau siapa?" takut-takut Sungmin menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau memilih sesuatu yang membuatku kesal, Ming." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, dia mengenali suara itu.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin terkaget lagi dengan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya apalagi saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, ini aku !" Sungmin mengehembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Ada apa, Miss?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ku pikir kau akan pulang subuh karena harus membuat 2 lukisan sekaligus."

Dibelakang , ada sesosok pria yang menunjukkan aura kemarahan yang begitu kental. Sungmin melotot kaget, dan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, Min? Seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Tidak hanya saja aku baru ingat akan sesuatu."

Gelisah, itulah yang sekarang dirasakan olehnya. Dia tidak ingin malam ini, menjadi malam terburuk.

"Oh iya, apa lukisanku sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, Miss. Sepertinya, aku harus segera pulang." Sungmin membalikkan badannya, Ahra menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin traktir kau, Min. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, dan juga perkenalan. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin bingung. Jujur saja, dia mau ikut. Dia terlalu takut untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, Miss. Aku ikut."

"Baguslah! Ayo!"

Ahra menarik tangan Sungmin, dan mereka berjalan ke arah mobil wanita itu yang terpakir di dekat sekolah.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya kekasih, Min?" Ahra menuangkan soju ke gelasnya.

"Iya." Sungmin juga hendak menuangkan soju ke gelasnya tapi dicegah Ahra.

"Kau masih siswa SMA, Min."

"Sebentar lagi aku lulus dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa." Sungmin menarik botol soju lalu menuangkannya ke gelas. Ahra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Ahra.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang pria yang tampan." Sungmin tersenyum membalas tatapan Ahra.

"Jadi, kau.."

"Ya, aku seorang gay." Ahra mengendikkan bahunya, tanda mengerti.

"Omong-omong, marganya sama denganku." Ahra menarik sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Kau seorang Cho juga. Apa kau kenal dengannya?" Sungmin menenggak gelasnya yang berisi soju.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja." Ahra menuangkan soju ke gelas Sungmin dan langsung disambut oleh pria itu.

"Aku rasa, aku senang meminum soju malam ini." Sungmin meminum gelas ketiganya. Sementara Ahra hanya memperhatikannya tanpa menyentuh gelasnya yang berisi soju.

"Memang sebelumnya kau tidak senang minum soju?" Tanya Ahra.

"Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja. Aku tidak diperbolehkan minum soju oleh Kyuhyun." _Glek._ Sungmin yang tak tahan langsung meminum soju dari botolnya.

"Kenapa dia melarangmu? Apa ibu dan ayahmu juga ikut melarangmu?" Entah kenapa, kalau dilihat secara dekat. Ahra mengeluarkan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Kyu memang suka membatasi ku dalam segala hal. Ibu dan ayahku? Aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan mereka, Miss. _Hik._" Sepertinya Sungmin mulai kehilangan kesadaran dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau mencintai orang yang seperti itu, Min? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan kedua orang tua mu?" seringai itu semakin terlihat.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Tubuhnya, kebaikan hatinya, yah walau dia selalu kasar padaku. Aku mencintainya. Orang tuaku? Mereka hanya orang-orang yang tidak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta. Hanya karena tahu mengenai aku dan Kyuhyun mereka menyuruhku untuk putus." Sungmin tertawa dibawah pengaruh soju.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa, Ming?" Ahra menahan senyum yang akan mengembang diwajahnya.

"Dengan kekasihku, aku tinggal di apartemennya." Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat mabuk.

"Oh ya? Lalu, apakah dia juga mencintaimu?"

Kelamaan, walau dalam radar mabuk. Sungmin tetap saja merasa risih dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir gurunya.

"Tentu saja, dia mencintaiku dengan segala keterbatasanku, yang paling cantik." Sungmin menyangga kepalanya yang berat dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap ke arah gurunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum soju-mu, Miss?"

"Baiklah, aku minum. Kita bersulang oke? Sebagai tanda perkenalan kita." Ahra mengangkat gelasnya, Sungmin mengangkat botol sojunya. Mereka berdua bersulang lalu meminum soju masing-masing.

Setelah itu, Sungmin yang sudah mulai kehilangan kontrol, dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Min, apa kau biasa membolos keruang seni itu?" Tanya Ahra. Sepertinya dia belum puas mewawancarai Sungmin.

"Yes, Miss." Sungmin meraih botol keduanya, dan langsung menenggaknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau sering membuat lukisan dong?" Sungmin mengangguk―mengiyakan.

"Biasanya kalau membuat lukisan, apa kau akan pulang pada jam-jam seperti tadi?" seringai itu mulai terlihat lagi.

"Iya, itu sih paling malamnya. Biasanya aku pulang tidak semalam tadi, habisnya kau menyuruhku membuat lukisan yang cukup memakan waktu. Sampai aku tidak membuat lukisan yang satu." Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat mengingat bahwa lukisan untuk kekasihnya, tidak dibuat.

"Memangnya lukisan yang satu itu untuk siapa, Min?"

Sungmin memandang Ahra, ragu-ragu dia menjawabnya. "Untuk kekasihku."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, Min. Terlihat jelas sekarang." Ahra tertawa melihat muka Sungmin yang sudah sangat memerah karena pengaruh soju.

Ahra menuangkan soju ke gelasnya, lalu mengangkat gelas itu dan hendak meminumnya. Lalu, pikirannya melayang ke waktu yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelum ia bertemu Sungmin. Lagi.

"Apa benar Kyuhyun mencintaimu?" Ahra menaruh gelasnya, lalu memainkan gelas itu dengan menggoyangkan gelas itu ke kiri dan kanan.

Sungmin yang merasa risih, ingin sekali memaki gurunya. Tetapi, karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Dan dia malas berdebat, alhasil dia hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa dia tak menjemputmu? Atau sekedar mengkhawatirkanmu yang pulang terlalu malam? Apa dia tidak mencarimu? Kalian satu apartemen kan?"

Seringaian itu sangat terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu.

* * *

><p>● To Be Continued ●<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers.<strong>

**Apakah aku terlalu cepat meng-update FF ini? Aku tidak mau membuat kalian yang menunggu menjadi lelah menunggu(?). **

**Btw anyway busway teman-teman, rata-rata pertanyaannya "Apakah Kyuhyun hantu? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah mati?". Berhubung aku ini saudara kembar Kyuhyun #plak. Aku memiliki sifat evil yang sama dengannya, biarlah kalian mengkhayal dulu baru aku beritahu:D.**

**Oh iya, readers. Btw, aku buat FF baru. Genrenya suspense/romance. So, buat para sadistic people#plak, jangan lupa dibaca ya, bisa cek di homepage ffn aku. Thankies:) **

**Jangan lupa REVIEW, teman-teman:D! Love you~**

**-Jec Ocha-**


	4. Realized

"_**Loving someone is not easy, forgetting someone is very easy to do, if the shadow will disappear in a moment." – **__**Jec Ocha**_

**Original by Jec Ocha  
><strong>

**.**

"_Lalu, kenapa dia tak menjemputmu? Atau sekedar mengkhawatirkanmu yang pulang terlalu malam? Apa dia tidak mencarimu? Kalian satu apartemen kan?"_

_Seringaian itu sangat terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu._

**SCHATTEN**

"Apa maksudmu, Miss?" Sungmin memandang wanita itu dengan tajam. Walaupun kesadarannya hampir hilang, dia masih bisa menanggapi ucapan wanita itu.

"Ahh, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bertanya. Hm, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Dan, ya! Sepertinya kau sudah cukup minum, ayo pulang." Ahra kemudian bangkit berdiri dan membantu Sungmin untuk bangkit.

Dengan susah payah Ahra membantu Sungmin berjalan ke mobilnya. Ketika mereka sudah didalam mobil, Ahra langsung mengemudikan mobilnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Ahra dikagetkan dengan suara tangisan dan suara itu berasal dari kursi disebelahnya, ketika tahu Sungmin yang menangis Ahra kemudian menepikan mobilnya.

Cukup lama Ahra diam dan menunggu Sungmin berhenti menangis. Sampai akhirnya,

"Kenapa, Miss?" Sungmin menatap ke arah Ahra, sementara Ahra hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau menangis. Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa?" kata Ahra ― tatapannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Aku haha. Entah rasanya hatiku sakit sekali, aku sedang mengingat sesuatu." Sungmin mengahapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan ― Ahra hanya diam.

"Mengalami semua yang aku inginkan dan tidak inginkan, menahan segala sesuatunya. Aku seperti terjebak dalam suatu hal tapi….grrr" Sungmin menggeram sambil menjambak rambutnya. Bulir-bulir air matanya pun terus turun seperti tak bisa dihentikan.

Cukup lama Sungmin terus seperti itu sampai Ahra menarik tangan Sungmin untuk melepas jambakannya tapi Sungmin terlalu kuat menjambak rambutnya. Karena kesal Ahra menampar Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Bisakah lebih tenang menghadapi segala sesuatu?" Ahra berteriak dan itu membuat Sungmin yang dibawah pengaruh alkohol menjadi tidak dapat terkendali.

"MANA MUNGKIN!" Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil. Ahra yang melihat hal itu sontak melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan gontai Sungmin berjalan di jalanan yang sepi itu, Ahra berusaha mengejarnya.

"SUNGMIN! DENGARKAN AKU! SUNGMIN!" kemudian Ahra berlari dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin yang kaget dengan ulah Ahra dia hanya diam,

"Kau kenapa seperti ini? Kau aneh sekali."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tatapan sayu, percampuran antara emosi, sedih, tertekan juga kadar alkohol yang menyiksa, dia hanya merespon, "Antarkan aku pulang ke apartemen ku." Lalu dia berjalan ke mobil Ahra dan masuk kedalamnya.

Sementara itu Ahra tersenyum, "Yasudahlah." Gadis itu berjalan ke mobilnya dan masuk. Setelah itu, Ahra mengemudikan mobilnya.

**.**

"_Ming. Kau tahu minuman seperti ini dari siapa?!" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu dia menampar Sungmin sampai pria itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai._

"_Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Minuman itu ada disitu, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya apalagi meminumnya." Jawab Sungmin, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan._

_Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu menjadi merasa iba, dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin. Karena takut dikira membantah Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Ada banyak hal yang tak boleh kau lakukan, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku." Cup.._

_Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin, lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin._

"_Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit __―__ memaksa…_

"_A-aku mengerti, Kyu." _

**.**

**.**

_Plop._

Mata Sungmin terbuka, tiba-tiba dia merasa mual. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sungmin berjalan ke toilet.

"_Hoek..hoekk"_ dia memuntahkan banyak cairan dari mulutnya di wastafel.

" . hoeek." Sungmin mencuci mulutnya, lalu menatap ke arah cermin tepat diatas wastafel. Dengan teliti dia mengamati wajahnya, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Bibir pucat, dan wajah nya terlihat lelah.

"Ming.."

_Deg._

Sungmin menahan nafasnya, dia merasakan sesuatu dibelakang lehernya. Pandangan matanya ke arah wastafel.

"Sungmin."

Dia dengar, tapi dia cukup takut dan ragu untuk sekedar melirik apalagi menengok. Tapi, dia tidak mampu membantah. Benar, Sungmin tak bisa membantah. Jadi walaupun dia takut, tetapi dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan saat melihat ke cermin.

Kyuhyun…di rantai?

"K-kyu?!" pekik Sungmin, tapi saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya tidak ada siapapun disana.

"_Apa itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti itu? Apa? Kenapa? Ya Tuhan, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah."_Batin Sungmin terus mendesak bertanya-tanya.

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu setelah mulai agak rileks dia berjalan ke dapur dan membuat segelas teh hangat untuk menghangatkan perutnya. Seusai membuat teh, Sungmin duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Cukup lama dia dalam posisi duduk sambil menyesap teh hangatnya, dan ketika dia tersadar bahwa ini sudah jam berapa.

"Ah! Seharusnya aku segera mandi dan sekolah." Ujar Sungmin dan dia hendak ke kamar mandi tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Bukan ketukan, itu seperti gedoran. Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka,

"Kau!"

Sungmin melotot terkejut bahkan jika dilebih-lebihkan, rasanya mata pria ini hampir keluar.

"Kenapa kau itu keras kepala sekali? Pulanglah!" seru seorang gadis imut sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

"SunKyu! Kau…kau sakit jiwa! Kenapa kesini?" Sungmin menepis tangan adik perempuannya itu.

"Kau yang gila, kenapa malah mengejek aku? Aku lelah, oppa. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, terserah jika kau ingin balik lagi ke tempat sesat ini. Yang terpenting kau pulang, dan aku tenang. Aku lelah mendengar celotehan eomma dan appa!" Seru gadis ini sementara Sungmin hanya memandang bosan lalu menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam meninggalkan gadis itu di depan apartemennya.

_Dor..dorr..dorr_

"OPPA! Kalau kau tidak mau keluar dan membuka pintu ini, akan aku suruh eomma dan appa kesini. Biar kau merasakan lagi penjara masa lalu mu itu. Cepat buka! OPPA!" teriakan gadis itu membuat Sungmin risih dan akhirnya bangkit berdiri lalu membuka pintu untuk adiknya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Sungmin memperbolehkan adiknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan dengan seenaknya sang adik duduk di sofanya lalu meminum dari cangkir Sungmin tadi,

"Loh? Kok sudah habis? Aku ingin minum. Berikan aku minum, cepat ya oppaku yang tampan." SunKyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sementara Sungmin hanya diam dan membuatkan teh di dapurnya yang hanya bersebrangan dengan ruang tamu.

Sungmin mengambil cangkir baru lalu menaruh gula dan teh sambil menunggu lampu penanda air sudah panas di dispenser berwarna merah.

_Biar saja air panas semua ku taruh di cangkirnya, hahaha_. Batin Sungmin.

"Oppa!" panggil SunKyu, rupanya gadis itu sudah ada di kursi bar yang ada di dapur Sungmin.

"Ada apa nona bawel?" balas Sungmin sambil mengambil cangkir dan mulai mengisi air panas.

Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan iseng dari SunKyu,

"Dimana si Kyuhyun?"

_Prang.._

.

.

"Oppa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" SunKyu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengarah ke Sungmin yang kini wajahnya disembunyikan ke arah lain dan diam. Juga cangkir yang terjatuh dari tangannya, itu membuat SunKyu kaget.

"Oppa?"

"…"

"Oppa?"

_Grep.._

Kini, Sungmin dengan mata mendelik tajam dan bibir yang bergetar menatap ke arah SunKyu. Pria itu mencekik leher SunKyu.

"K-kau! Kau! Be-berani beraninya kau menyebut namanya tanpa sebutan oppa!" Sungmin terus mencekik leher adiknya,

"O-opp o-opp-aa..l-le-pas-aah!" SunKyu mencoba melepas cekikan Sungmin di lehernya tapi tenaga Sungmin begitu kuat.

"Dasar adik tidak tahu diri, aku sudah bersabar dan sekarang kau membuatku sangat marah!" Sungmin mengencangkan cekikan dileher SunKyu dan hampir saja SunKyu kehilangan kesadaran…

_BRAK.._

"SUNGMIN!" pria itu mencoba melepaskan cekikan Sungmin pada adiknya sendiri, dengan sekuat tenaga. Sampai akhirnya pria itu terpaksa harus melayangkan tinjunya ke Sungmin.

"Hahh.. !" SunKyu menjauh dari situ dia berlari keluar, di depan apartemen dia menangis sambil terus mencoba bernafas dengan teratur. Dia begitu shock, sangat shock.

Sementara itu didalam, Sungmin jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Min? Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku meninjumu seperti itu." Donghae, tetangga Sungmin. Dia mencoba membantu Sungmin berdiri tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sungmin.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Sungmin, dia mengambil dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Tolong suruh adikku untuk pulang, dan berikan uang ini untuknya pulang. Dan bilang, aku minta maaf." Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamarnya lalu mengunci diri disitu. Donghae yang sudah mengerti langsung pergi keluar. Dan diluar, SunKyu masih terduduk dilantai koridor apartemen sambil menangis.

Donghae duduk disebelahnya lalu memperhatikan gadis itu yang terus menangis. Agak lama, sampai akhirnya SunKyu yang tahu diperhatikan sejak tadi. Gadis itu mulai menatap Donghae.

"Kau mau ke apartemenku dan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi?" tawar Donghae ― gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu, mereka bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke apartemen Donghae.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar Sungmin.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap sendu ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"_Aku tahu kau tahu"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin kau, aku ingin aku dan kau bersama. Seperti…" Sungmin menarik nafasnya ― sesak.

"_Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya? Siapakah aku Lee Sungmin?" _tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Kau…kau segalanya. Kau tahu itukan, Kyu? Aku hanya ingin denganmu. Mereka, mereka semua tidak akan pernah mengerti!" Sungmin menggeram kesal. Dia benci kenapa dia merasa bahwa ini semua rumit.

"_Lalu kenapa kau menghindari semua ini?"_ tanya Kyuhyun ― tangannya merangkum wajah Sungmin dan memandang Sungmin tepat di kedua manik matanya.

"Kau yang pergi bukan aku yang menghindari." Jawab Sungmin. Sesungguhnya dia cukup takut menatap mata Kyuhyun, tapi kalau tidak ia lakukan bisa-bisa pria itu akan marah padanya.

"_Kapan kita bisa bertunangan?" _tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-apa yang kau maksud? Kita kan sudah…"

"_Belum. Kau adalah segalanya untukku, Ming. Kau adalah cintaku, keinginanku, obsesiku. Kau tahu itukan?" _Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin yang hanya terdiam.

Sungmin diam saja setelah itu, dia menunduk dan mulai menangis. Sementara Kyuhyun.

"_Kau tidak merindukan suara pianoku?"_ lagi, Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Dan Sungmin hanya diam,

"_Kau ingin aku menemanimu melukis?"_ Sungmin masih diam,

"_Jangan menangis, dan pulanglah. Aku mencintaimu." _

Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya dan mengangkat wajahnya tepat dimana Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

.

.

**Apartemen Donghae**

Terlihat Donghae dan SunKyu terlibat obrolan yang cukup serius,

"Sudah kuduga, Sungmin bukan seorang yang punya indera ke-enam. Tapi, kenapa bisa dia selalu datang pada Sungmin?" tanya Donghae

"Aku juga bingung. Yang ku tahu kakak ku yang bodoh itu mengidap traumatic dengan kecelakaan. Ku rasa dia sudah gila." Jawab SunKyu dan ditanggapi pelototan oleh Donghae,

"Apa? Kenapa? Memang dia sudah gila! Yang benar saja, dia mencekikku. Kalau saja kau tidak datang mungkin aku sudah mati." SunKyu menggerutu kesal,

"Aku yakin dia hanya trauma. Tapi, tidak hanya pada kecelakaan kurasa. Dan aneh sekali, dia bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun seakan-akan itu nyata." Ujar Donghae, wajahnya terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Hm, kau benar sih. Kekasihnya itu juga suka keterlaluan padanya, yang melarang dia melakukan ini lah itu lah. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kakak ku tertekan tapi cintanya terlalu buta, tuli, gagu. Entah apalah itu. Dia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun." SunKyu mendengus kesal,

"Kurasa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, hanya saja caranya salah. Entah kenapa instingku berkata begitu." Balas Donghae.

Sementara Sun Kyu dan Donghae mulai larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba _handphone_ SunKyu berbunyi.

Setelah melihat nama yang tertera dia mengangkat telepon itu,

"Hm? Aku sudah mengunjunginya, dia mencekikku. Dia benar-benar luar biasa tak terduga. Ku kira dia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol diri." Kata SunKyu pada orang yang meneleponnya,

"_Kau pasti melakukan hal bodoh makanya dia bisa berlaku kasar."_

"Terserah saja. Aku sangat merindukan kakakku yang dulu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungmin yang pandai melukis itu menjadi kasar? Dia memang agak jutek tapi tidak pernah sampai berbuat seperti tadi padaku." Ucap SunKyu ― sangat kesal.

"_Aku juga sedang berusaha. Kalau kau ingin menyerah, aku akan melakukan hal nekat." Klik.._

SunKyu menatap layar ponselnya sambil mengumpat. Lalu, dia menyadari bahwa sudah seharusnya dia pulang.

"Aku harus pulang. Kau bisa antarkan aku sampai tempat perhentian bis?" tanya SunKyu

"Baiklah."

.

.

_Plop _

Sungmin tersadar, dia membuka matanya dan bangun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel

"Jadi aku bermimpi?" tanya Sungmin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Sejak kapan aku tahu mimpi?_ Lagi-lagi Sungmin bertanya kepada dirinya.

Dengan malas dia mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mandi.

.

.

**Sungmin's POV/At School**

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk sekolah hari ini, kalau saja bukan karena kemarin aku membolos sudah pasti hari ini aku akan tidur sepanjang hari. Semua ini karena adikku yang bodoh, dia membuat _mood_ku menjadi tidak bagus.

Alhasil, setiap orang yang menyapaku di koridor hanya kubalas dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Dengan langkah perlahan aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk di kursi yang paling pojok dekat jendela untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Selamat pagi, Min!" sapa seseorang dan saat aku menoleh ke sampingku seorang pria dengan senyuman lebarnya membuat mataku nyeri. Oh mungkin agak berlebihan.

"Hm, pagi." Balasku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas ku.

"HEY SUNGMIN!" teriak seseorang dari depan kelas. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa dia,

Rasanya pagi ini ketenangan yang aku inginkan tidak dapat ku raih.

"Kris bisa kah kau mengecilkan volume suara mu? Telinga ku sakit!" oceh Chanyeol. Ya pria dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat mataku nyeri adalah Chanyeol. Sementara pria berisik dan gila yang meneriaki ku dia, Kris. Kedua pria jangkung yang membuat ku _ilfeel_ ketika berdiri disamping mereka.

"Maaf kan aku, Yeol. Aku hanya terlalu _excited_ dengan pagi yang indah ini. Kau tahukan pelajaran pertamanya apa?" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Oh tidak aku malas bahas ini._

"Aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah polosnya, sementara aku hanya diam. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Pelajaran hari ini dimulai oleh pelajaran dari Miss Ahhhhh. Shhh." Kris mengigit bibirnya sambil memberikan wajah menggoda.

"Dan aku ingin muntah melihatmu." Aku menatapnya sambil membuat 'akting ingin muntah'

"Kau mengerti kan, Yeol? Kenapa kau malah bengong? Hey!"

"Kris! Bisakah tolong duduk di kursi mu?" aku mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan kelas dan sudah berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang menatap horror ke arah kami.

Dan Kris hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Oke. Kelas sudah bisa kita mulai. Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Miss Ahra.

"Selamat pagi, Miss!" balas semua murid-murid.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang malas mengajar, jadi hari ini kita mengobrol saja oke?" Miss Ahra mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan tentu saja semua murid berseru ria.

_Dasar guru aneh. Makan gaji buta tuh!_ Kataku dalam hati.

"Ada yang suka bermain alat musik disini?" tanya Miss Ahra

"Aku miss!" ya, tanpa menoleh aku sudah tahu siapa dia.

"Chanyeol kau bisa bermain alat musik apa?"

"Aku bisa bermain gitar, drum, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah aku bisa." _Sepertinya aku tahu dia akan bilang apa._

"Apa, Chanyeol?"

"Bermain main dengan perasaan wanita, Miss." Dan langsung saja semua orang yang berada di kelas kecuali aku dan Miss Ahra, semuanya menyoraki Chanyeol sementara orang gila itu hanya nyengir menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Kalau piano?"

_Deg…_

Aku benci itu, satu kata itu disebutkan tanpa ada jeda untuk memberi peluang untukku bernafas.

"Ada yang bisa bermain piano?" tanya Miss Ahra ― lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Dan entah setan dari mana aku baru sadar kalau saat ini ada satu orang yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kau bisa bermain alat musik?" tanya Miss Ahra dan pandangan matanya tepat ke arahku.

"Hm, a-aku bisa. Hanya beberapa lagu yang pernah diajarkan oleh seseorang." Aku tersenyum canggung. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyadari kalau aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Oh baiklah. Kalau musik tradisional ada yang bisa?"

OoOoOoO

Bel sepulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam lalu, sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang seni. Karna aku sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak baik alhasil aku hanya duduk di kursi sambil memandang ke luar jendela, aku menyenderkan kepalaku di jendela dan sayup-sayup aku mulai merasa santai.

"_Sungmin, kau tahu rasanya tidak ada kau disamping seperti ketika pisau ini menggores kulitku." Kyuhyun saat ini sedang memegang sebuah pisau lipat, yang sekarang dia arahkan kearah lehernya dan mulai memberikan tanda disana._

"_Kyu! Kau gila!" Sungmin mencoba menarik pisau lipat yang sudah melukai leher kekasihnya itu dan berhasil. Langsung saja Sungmin melempar pisau itu._

"_Makanya, Ming jangan pernah meninggalkan aku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyakitkan._

"_Perbuatanmu yang membuatku ingin pergi, Kyu." Sungmin menoleh ke arah lain._

"_Kalau begitu coba saja. Kau tahu kan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan?" Sungmin langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun._

"_Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kyu. Tapi, aku mohon jangan lagi." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sementara pria itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum._

"_Baiklah kalau kau yang minta. Kalau begitu hari ini aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu." _

_Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar._

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Katakan lagi tentang perasaanmu baru kita melakukan semua yang kau mau." Pinta Kyuhyun_

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Kyuhyun!"_

"Hey Sungmin!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

_Bugh.._

_Brak.._

"Ssh, pantatku sakit sekali!" aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku dan mendapatkan wajah seorang gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Lalu gadis itu mencoba membantuku berdiri, dan ternyata dia.

"Miss?"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali….err menggangguku?" aku mendudukkan diriku lagi dikursi sementara guru yang menyebalkan itu berdiri dihadapanku.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau suka sekali ketempat ini? Padahal disini jarang ada orang. Kau tidak takut kalau-kalau ada hantu yang menakutimu? Hiyy."

"Ku kira kau ingin mentraktirku lagi."

"Boleh saja. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai mie atau ke restoran _fast food_?" tanya Miss Ahra.

"Aku suka hamburger, Miss. Tapi, kurasa aku merindukan _chajangmyeon_." Aku tersenyum mengingat makanan kesukaan kekasihku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Let's go!_"

OoOoOoO

**"**_**Yesterday's**_** the **_**past**_**, tomorrow's the future, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present." - Bil Keane**

** Author POV/At Kedai Mie  
><strong>

Terlihat Sungmin dan Ahra yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi, kekasihmu yang mengajarimu piano?" tanya Ahra dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau pernah bermain lagu apa, Min?" tanya Ahra

"Aku pernah bermain lagu Yesterday yang arahan musiknya Paul Mc Cartney versi piano."

"Oh aku tahunya versi gitar. Mungkin akan indah kalau dimainkan dengan piano juga. Lalu, apa kekasihmu itu seorang guru les atau apa?" tanya Ahra lagi.

"Dia memang suka bermain piano. Kenapa kau suka sekali membahas tentang kekasihku, Miss?" Sungmin memberikan tatapan meneliti ke arah Ahra sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Ahra.

"Kurasa tidak." Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ck mungkin saja."

Kemudian, Ahra mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Min, pernahkah kau melihat ini?" tanya Ahra sambil memperlihatkan isi ponselnya ke Sungmin.

"I-itu kan. Aku pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya. Aku lupa, hmm." Sungmin mencoba mengingat isi ponsel yang ditunjukkan Ahra.

Agak lama, Ahra menunggu sampai Sungmin menjawabnya. Dia ingin tahu jawabannya.

Mengunggu, Sungmin masih berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Sampai,

"Ah aku ingat! Miss, kau dapat darimana foto itu?" tanya Sungmin dan dia terlihat memicingkan matanya ke Ahra.

"Kau tidak tahu maksud jawabanmu sendiri, Ming…?"

"Miss..kau?!"

* * *

><p>●<strong>To Be Continued●<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers!<strong>

**Aku minta maaf sekali atas ketelatannya untuk meng-update fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang sreg di hati kalian dan kepanjangan hehe. Tapi, aku sudah berubah menjadi malaikat sekarang #PLAK. Aku udah jawab pertanyaan2 kalian seputar apakah kekasih Sungmin-imut adalah hantu/apa/apa/apa. Hehehe, untuk yang sudah bersabar dan menerima FF abal ini aku sungguh berterima kasih. Chap depan aku usahakan untuk memasukkan request kalian. *emang request apaan?*-_-. Baiklah, daripada semakin gak jelas, akan lebih indah jadinya kalau kalian me-REVIEW fanfic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih, LOVE YOU~**

**- Jec Ocha -**


End file.
